


Just Breathe

by BiTillIDi



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiTillIDi/pseuds/BiTillIDi
Summary: Tweek is having anxiety and Craig offers him some weed.





	Just Breathe

Tweek and Craig laid in the dark-haired boy’s bed mindlessly watching some movie they found on tv. Craig was hoping it would calm Tweek down, they were approaching finals week and he was such a wreck his twitches had gotten pretty bad.

“I got something from Kenny that I think might help with your anxiety.” Craig said breaking the silence.

“Really? Its not another fidget spinner is it?” Tweek asked as Craig shook his head and reached into his bedside drawer pulling out a little baggy of weed.

“I-I dunno Craig.” Tweek said nervously grabbing at his hair.

“It helps calm me down during nights I can’t sleep, and I think it could help calm you too.” Craig said as Tweek grabbed the bag and inspected it.

“I don’t know, what’s it gonna do to me? Am I gonna feel the need to do hard drugs after this?! I hear marijuana leads to meth!” Tweek said throwing the bag back to Craig.

“That’s not true at all, I’d never give you anything bad. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Craig said moving to stuff it back in his drawer before Tweek grabbed his arm.

“Maybe we can try a little bit. If you say it relaxes you, I trust you.” Tweek said eyeing the bag again.

Craig scrunched up an old shirt against the crack under his door to help mask the smell from his parents and opened the bedroom window. Tweek watched the other boy as he moved around the room in his baggy grey sweats and a t-shirt that Tweek only now realized was his own, it was slightly smaller on Craig making a snug fit. Craig crumbled some weed into the tiny bowl of his pipe and offered it to Tweek.

“Y-you first.” He said fidgeting with the comforter. Craig brought the pipe up to his lips and flicked the lighter, he could see Tweek staring at the yellow flame from the corner of his eye. Craig smoothly blew out some smoke towards the window and handed the pipe to Tweek.

“Just inhale a little at first babe.” Craig lit it for him and the tiny amount of smoke Tweek got immediately cause him to cough.

“You good?” Craig asked rubbing his back as he got it all out.

“Feel funny.” Tweek replied blinking slowly.

Craig took the pipe from him placing it back in his drawer and continued to rub his boyfriends back making sure he was okay. “In a good way?” Craig could handle his weed, he knew the right amount to take and how much it affected him. He took a little less then usual to keep a clearer head incase it made Tweek feel worse in any way.

“Um, yeah I think so.” Tweek said staring at his hands.

“Do you want to lay down again? Finish the movie?” Craig asked slouching against the headboard of his bed. Tweek was quicker than usual to cuddle up to him resting his head on Craig’s shoulder as Craig wrapped an arm around the messy haired blonde. They lay together watching the movie as Craig felt Tweek’s twitches subsiding.

The credits rolled and Craig pulled Tweek closer wrapping his other arm around him. Although the two had been dating for a few months now Craig knew Tweek still sometimes freaked out about touching and being intimate. So, it was quite a surprise to him when Tweek began placing light kisses on his neck. Craig’s arms tightened around his waist as Tweek’s lips crossed his jaw and finally landed on his own. Apparently weed replaced Tweek’s anxiety with horniness, Craig thought as Tweek slid on top of him straddling his waist and placing more kisses on his neck. There was no hiding his hard on at this point, not with Tweek on top of him like this.

“Off.” Tweek whispered tugging at Craig’s shirt. They had done these things before, it was just usually Craig that initiated it and he liked the way Tweek was taking control right now. After a few minutes of kissing and grinding Craig could feel him slowly becoming twitchy again, feeling certain ticks of his against his body. It wasn’t long until Tweek quickly pulled away “Gah! Im sorry is this okay?” Tweek said as a bit of reality kicked in.

Craig nodded. “Don’t you know I like being close to you like this. You don’t have anything to worry about, honey.” Craig said running a finger up and down Tweek’s arm feeling him shiver.

Tweek’s hazy red eyes met Craig’s “What if I push too much? W-what if I do something you don’t like or aren’t comfortable with?” Tweek said rolling off Craig and into a sitting position.

“Believe me, theres not a thing you are doing right now that I don’t like.” Craig said sitting up too.

“It-its too much pressure!” Tweek stood up and began pacing the room “Im not good at this like you are, agh!”

Craig sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered anything to Tweek, it seemed the way reality was hitting him again only made things worse sending him into a panic. “D-don’t know what Im doing!” He pulled at a strand of hair, “Feel stupid,” Craig got up and led the panic-stricken boy back to sit on the bed, but he refused. Craig sat on the bed with his boyfriend before him and held on to his wrists so he didn’t begin to pace again. Tweek always made himself dizzy when he did that.

“Can you breathe with me?” Craig asked rubbing circles into the back of Tweek’s hands.

“Want t-to, make you feel as good as you make me.” Tweek said.

Craig deepened the pressure of his thumbs “Tweek, just breathe with me. Okay?” Tweek stared down at his boyfriends’ hands and nodded “On the count of 3 breathe in alright?”

They did this until Tweek slightly relaxed, Craig could tell some of his tension had disappeared and he slowly moved his hands to intertwine with Tweek’s. “Im sorry I thought it would help.”

“It did... for a little while.” Tweek said squeezing Craig's naked shoulders.

“And you do make me feel good, babe. You make me feel amazing.” Craig said looking up at Tweek who gave him a small smile and leaned down to kiss him gently. “I don’t want you pushing yourself into things because you think its something I want.” Tweek sat down on Craig’s knee and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck.

“I want these things too Craig, I want to feel closer to you.” He said looking into Craigs blue semi bloodshot eyes.

“Then go at your own pace, okay? Whatever makes you comfortable.” Craig said holding Tweek close.

Tweek nodded and nuzzled into Craig's neck, very thankful he had such a sweet understanding boyfriend. “I think I love you Craig Tucker.” He spoke to himself barely a whisper.


End file.
